


On a Whim

by atigerlilyangel, ecaracap



Series: The 100/Maze Runner Crossover [11]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atigerlilyangel/pseuds/atigerlilyangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper finds Newt in the garden; Newt does something brave and unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Whim

Newt had been spending more and more time with Jasper, at first just to get better at shooting, but then they started spending time together outside of their assigned duty. They would always seem to find each other at mealtimes, find each other to talk to around the fire. Newt sometimes felt annoyed for no apparent reason, at little things here or there or at their whole situation, but talking with Jasper always seemed to help. 

Today, Newt helps with the gardening - it’s not something he’s assigned to do here, but he quite enjoyed it back in the glade whenever he did it.

Jasper finally spotted newt in the garden. “No wonder it took me a while to find you. I wouldn’t have thought you’d be here.” He holds the glass bottle up. “I was thinking maybe you could try some of this and tell me what you think, you know before I share it with everyone.”

He smiles more when Jasper finds him, “I used to garden. Just...kind of a hobby, I suppose.” Newt nods, taking the glass from him and taking a sip, before gagging at the burning sensation in his throat. “Oh my god...what the bloody hell is that?”

“Liquor.” Jasper supplied. “So, not good?”

Newt smacks his lips, shaking his head at the taste, “I, um...is it supposed to taste like poison?”

He laughs softly. “Yeah, kind of. It’s made from apples around here, which probably might not be the best fruit to use, but it’s all I could find enough of.”

“Alright, then,” Newt nods, taking another sip of the liquid, making another face, “It’s not completely terrible. Just...strong is all. Never had anything like it.”

He nods. Maybe he shouldn’t let it ferment quite so long next time. “It’s supposed to be strong,” he teases, taking a sip himself. “But maybe not this strong.” He concedes.

Newt laughs softly, shrugging, “If it’s supposed to be strong, then I guess it’s perfect. How much of this stuff did you make?”

“Enough for everyone to have some tonight,” he says. “Or well most everyone. Some people will still be on guard duty and stuff.”

“Not us, though...right?” he says, really wanting to have some fun tonight, especially if Jasper was going to be there with the drinks he made.

He nods. “Yeah, not us. Not tonight. Bellamy said he couldn’t very well have me make it and not get to have any.”

“Right, of course,” he says, grinning, “I’m sure everyone else will be excited for it as well.” 

Newt leans down to touch the little leaves of the plant he was tending to, before standing, brushing the dirt off, “I’m hoping we’ll have more strawberries soon. We got some from where they grow…” he looks around, pointing off to the trees to the right, “by those trees.”

“They will be. When they find out. Right now though, it’s just you and me.”

Jasper feels disappointed when Newt pulls away and stands up. “I wonder how the strawberries would taste as alcohol,” he grins at Newt. “It’s sort of nice to have names for things we’ve never really known before now.” Like strawberry. That was a fruit that was never made in space.

Newt smiles happily, knowing that Jasper hadn’t even told anyone else what he was making for tonight. “I bet they would taste pretty good,” he says with a chuckle, “You can have them once they’re fully grown.”

He laughs, looking around at everything they’ve been able to grow, everything they’ve been able to find growing wild in the woods. “I know what it’s like to not know things...but I can’t imagine not knowing things like what fruit and vegetables are.”

“Well we had some of them,” Jasper says with a laugh. But if he were honest, he never ate many of them, mostly protein packets. Luxury items were, well, luxury items. He shakes his head. “I can’t imagine not knowing anything about myself. It sounds...sad...scary.”

“Just not strawberries,” he smiles, happy he can show them something new here, even though they’ve been here a little while. 

Newt sighs, nodding, “It is both of those things, that’s for sure. Gotten pretty used to it, though. Don’t really need to remember anything before I got to the Glade. Not going to change where we are now.”

“You don’t think you’d ever want to know? About your parents? Or siblings? Or the other people you might have cared about before now? The things you used to do for fun?” Sometimes it baffles him how okay all the Gladers are with not remembering anything.

He shakes his head firmly, definitively, “No...I don’t think so. I’ve accepted whatever happened to me was not good at all. We know WICKED took us from anything good we had before. Probably couldn’t remember that far back anyway.”

He nods, he still doesn’t really understand their way of accepting it. But he accepts that Newt has accepted it. And he hopes that the Gladers aren’t right. That it’s not true that even if they could remember it would be horrible. He hopes that there was someone who had cared about them once. That they had known what it was like to be held by a mother in a warm embrace. That they had learned from their father. That they had happy memories. Even if they didn’t want them back.

Newt ducks his head, feeling a little self-conscious at the way Jasper was looking at him. He clears his throat, running a hand through his hair, “But, um...yeah, it’s not so bad with the memories I do have. Things could be quite a bit worse than they are right now, I think.”

Jasper can tell that he’s crossed over some sort of line and he nods, trying to think of a way to make things less awkward. “Yeah. The planet could be toxic. We could all be dead.”

He grins. “And you’d still got your whole life to make good memories.”

Newt laughs heartily, “Guess it could be. Never thought about anything like that til we met you all.”

He smiles gently and nods, “Mmhmm… good memories…” Newt looks at him carefully, his heart feeling like it’s going to beat out of his chest. The feelings he’s having aren’t new, but for once, for the first time, he feels like that certain someone might actually have those same feelings back. It scares him, more than fighting grievers and deadly diseases, but he can’t help the feelings. Newt leans in to kiss him lightly, quickly.

He doesn’t even know what to do. Jasper feels the other boy moving in, knowing what is going to happen next. And it’s confusing because he finds himself leaning in, he feels butterflies of excitement. If he had to say it in the moment. He wants to kiss Newt. But as soon as the other boy pulls away and their lips aren’t pressed together, he feels overwhelmed. Confused. Because he doesn’t like boys. Has never thought of one as more than a friend. He’s spent his whole life so far fantasizing about girls and mostly one girl in particular.

“What was that?” he says, but the confusion is clear in his tone, it’s not gruff, angry, or accusatory. He just isn’t sure how he’s supposed to respond right now.

Newt pulls back slowly, not even realizing he’s holding his breath. He’s hoping to see happiness on the other boys face, at least the slightest little smile...but he doesn’t. All he sees is pure confusion on Jasper’s face and his heart sinks. He runs a hand over his face, “I, um...I don’t really know.”

“Why did you do it?” Jasper asks Newt, trying to make sense of this whole situation, feeling a need to try and comfort his friend, but not wanting to make this more confusing for either of them.

“I just…” he shakes his head, avoiding looking at him, “I just wanted to kiss you. I don’t...I don’t know.”

“I don’t know if that’s something I want or not,” Jasper says honestly. “But I want us to be friends still...if we can?”

“Yeah, no, of course…I get it… ” he says, nodding quickly, “Sure, that’s...that’s fine. But I’m just gonna...I’m gonna go. I gotta…” Newt backs up, backing away, just wanting to get back to his tent as soon as possible.

Jasper feels a little lost. He doesn’t really want Newt to leave. But he doesn’t know what to do to make things be less awkward right now. He rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll still see you tonight, right?” he asks, giving Newt a lopsided grin.

"Right," he says back to him, but he doesn't return the smile. He hurries off back to his tent, wanting nothing more than to escape his embarrassment, feeling as if he's probably ruined their friendship for good.


End file.
